totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, I invited Trent to judge the contestant's superhero costumes. Afterwards, I split them up to a group of heroes and a group of villains so that they could either rescue or hold Chef hostage. In the end, no one won immunity, and after Mal played his idol, Brick was sent home, gee, I wonder who caused it? (fakes a cough) "Scott! Wonder if they'll ever figure it out. Nah, they'll probably be more concerned about Courtney's chart that Scarlett's recreating! Impressive strategy! What will happen next? Find out right here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- Inside the cabins, Mike is looking at the others as he is fidgeting his hands. Mike: (Confessional) "Oh man! I'm feel really alone right now, I've lost almost all my friends and I'm stuck on an island with villains and people I barely know!" At the girls cabin, their all up. Dawn: "Girls, we've made it to the final seven! There's now more girls then guys!" Scarlett: "Yes, I suppose, but I wouldn't get too comfortable, some people probably already are!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Courtney thinks she has the game wrapped up around her fingers, but she didn't remember one variable in the equation, me!" She takes out her recreation of the list, which has the contestants looking like animals. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'm sure a certain someone won't be happy to see this! You know how Cupid is supposed to spread love, well I like to destroy it!" -- At the mess hall, while everyone else was eating, they were all staring at each other. Scott: (Confessional) "I think they know it was me who voted out Brick! I only did it for me and Courtney, four versus two doesn't seem like good odds!" Chris walked in with Dave and Amy behind him. When they saw the two, they immediately got up and walked away. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Do you want to know something? A lot of people from my cast were crazy, Dave turned crazy, Sugar is a disgusting pig, Shawn was obsessed with zombies, Max is, well you already know what I think of Max, Ella was a princess something I still wonder if that was a good casting choice, Rodney just loved falling in love with anything that walked, Topher liked Chris, Beardo made noises and Leonard thought he was a wizard! What kind of teens do that?" Chris: "Hey! Don't leave, I haven't told you what the challenge is yet?" Dave: (depressed) "Why you brought me back? There's no point returning to the point...." Amy: (angry) "Well I am pissed why you picked Samey to return and NOT me! I'm the original! Oh my watch, she can't do anything right on her own!" Chris: "Yeah, I have brought you back to be part of today's challenge, which is a homage to the London challenge in Season 3. You two will both be playing as Jack and Jackette the Rippers." Courtney: "Uh, there's only one Jack the Ripper..." Chris: "Zip it! Anyway, your challenge is to catch both of our old Pahktew players before they catch you and bring you to the dungeon, at Boney Island. If you can manage to catch one or both, the winner will get immunity." Mike: (to Scott) "Huh, this Dave guy looks exactly like me..." Scott: (looks at Dave and Mike) "....I don't know but I see the similarities." Chris: "Good luck my victims, I mean, campers." Then everybody got on board the Boat of Losers. -- Soon, everyone was at Boney Island and walked into the forest. DJ: "This is probably the most times we've been here!" Scott: "So, what exactly happened last time?" Courtney: "Well, it was the start of my friendship with Gwen, of course I was the one who helped the Amazon's win!" Gwen: "Uh, I helped too!" Courtney: "No really, I did it all myself!" Gwen: "If you say so!" Courtney: "No really, and there was this really funny scene where I strapped Heather onto a stretcher, you know so she couldn't escape as I-" The others looked at her with their eyes lit and their jaws open. Scott: "I don't think I want to know how that ended!" Courtney: "It works in context!" Dawn: "You know guys, capturing those two will be hard!" Mike: "Yeah, it's like finding the person who is unstable and could kill you!" Scott: "Or the person that likes to strap a girl to a stretcher so that could-" Courtney: "It works in context!" Suddenly, Amy and Dave appeared before them, causing the contestants to split up and run off in different directions. -- With Gwen and Courtney they manage to hide and took a breather. Gwen: "Courtney, I get you're getting along with Scott and the guys but you know BOTH of us won that challenge, as a team!" Courtney: "Sorry Gwen, I was getting ahead of myself..." Gwen: "Yeah... But we do need to catch Dave and Amy to win and vote out either Mike or Scarlett." Courtney: "Don't worry. It's all planned out..." (taps her head) "...right here." Gwen: (confessional) "Well, I admit Courtney can get reckless, but she manage to get things straight. Still, she should know winning isn't everything, getting through is the only thing it matters, with help from good friends." Courtney: (confessional) "Wow... close call. At least I have nothing to worry about..." -- Then Scarlett hides and she spots DJ and Scott. She walked up to them. Scarlett: "Hey guys, how are you?" DJ: "Uh, fine, I guess, why do you ask?" Scarlett: "I thought you two would be panicky, after all, Courtney did show that in her chart that she showed me!" Scott: "What chart?" Scarlett took out her chart. Scarlett: "This one, notice how she drew you guys into animals! She drew you as a rat and you as an ox!" DJ: (Confessional) "I'm not entirely surprised, but that's still doesn't excuse how horrible this is for me, Dawn and Scott, especially considering those two are dating!" Scott: (Confessional) "She drew me as a rat? I'm no rat! I will never forgive her for this...unless she tells me too, she could easily beat me up!" Scarlett: "So, what are you two going to do about it?" Scott: "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to look for her and confront her about it!" Scott snatches the chart from Scarlett and ran off. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Crud! If he shows her that list, they could find out I made it! I must make sure he's captured by my former castmates!" -- At another part of the forest, Mike and Dawn are having a conversation. Mike: "Listen Dawn, I appreciate you trying to help me but I think it's best if you stay as far away from me as possible!" Dawn: "Why?" Mike: "If Mal gain full control of me, everyone will be in danger, even you!" Dawn: "Mike... I know you can put Mal in his place... You manage to do so with your other personalities and confess your love to Zoey." Mike: "Those guys were a cakewalk, Mal is hard as a rock!" Dawn: "You managed to seal Mal back when you were in juvie." Mike: "Only when the doctors helped me." Dawn: "Well you had grown up and moved on. You're the one in control, not Mal! And not your personalities!" Mike: (sighs) "You're right..." Dawn: "Okay..." (holds Mike's head and looks through his eyes) "Let's see..." Mike: "If we had that machine then it could help us!" Dawn: "Maybe it's here, Chris is known for hiding things from us!" As they started to walk around, they heard rustling through the bushes. Dawn: "I sense evil lurking, and it's not Mal this time!" Suddenly, Dave ran out of the bushes and grabbed Dawn. Dawn: "Let me go!" Dave: "Sorry, but you're captured, and must be locked away!" Dawn: (Confessional) "I know he's unstable, and needs help, but if he crosses paths with Mal, that'll cause a storm of madness!" Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "If anyone thinks that Scarlett is the main villain of the season, I'm about to prove them wrong!" -- Soon, Scott saw Courtney and Gwen hiding behind a tall tree as Scarlett followed him. Scarlett: "Scott! Wait! You shouldn't let Courtney know yet!" Scott: "Why not?!" Scarlett: "Because if you tell her... She'll convince the others to vote you out!" Scott: "I don't care! She is using me!!!" Then Gwen and Courtney hears the yelling and walk over to the two. Gwen: "What are you two yelling about?" Courtney: "And what you mean I was using you Scott?" Scott: "Don't play dumb with me! I know about your chart!" Gwen: (surprised) "Chart?" Courtney: "I-I don't know what he is talking about..." Scott: "Oh yeah. How you explain..." (shows the chart) "...this?!" Courtney gasped in horror while Gwen is surprised, to see the others as animals. Scott: "Yeah! And I'm second-last! And as a rat!!!" Gwen: (Confessional) "Well...at least she's keeping her promise to me!" Courtney: "I didn't make that chart!" Scott: "Oh really, then why did you draw yourself as a cricket? Or should I say a human cricket?" Gwen: "Wait, where did you get it?" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Oh no, I need a diversion! (sighs) "Thank goodness Max was on this season!" Scarlett: "Hey, remember when Max was here? Say, Courtney, didn't you have some fondness over him?" Scott: "What? You did? When did this happen?" Suddenly, Amy ran up to them and took Gwen away. Gwen: "Hey! Let me go, I've got to help out my friend and her relationship with her boyfriend!" Amy: "Sorry, orders by Chris!" -- Inside the Spa hotel, Chris and Chef are watching the whole thing unfold. Chris: (sighs) "Ah drama, I can't wait to shove this down their throats tonight!" Chef: "You are a sadist!" Chris: "Hey, if you don't like it, then leave!" Chef walked away from the room. Chris: (calling out to Chef) "Hey, I didn't mean it!" -- Meanwhile, Mal sees DJ and walked up to him. Mal: (chuckles) "Hey, DJ... Looking for a rock to hide under?" DJ: "M-M-Mal... You stay away dude!" Mal: (laughs) "Look at you. You went from a jock to a mama's boy in your run.... You have no chance of winning! Even your mom is ashamed of you!" That made DJ gasped and angry. DJ: (confessional) "Nobody! I mean NOBODY ever talk to my MAMA!!! Mal is going down!" Then DJ form a fist and punch Mal, then he ran off as Mal recovered and growled as he got a big stick ready to beat DJ to a pulp as he chase him. DJ: (gasping) "Gotta lose Mal..." Then DJ hides in a cave and Mal arrived at the entrance. Mal: "Come out, come out...." Mal is whistling "In the Hall of the Mountain King" as he search for DJ. Then DJ got up and tip toe out of here. Then he bumps into someone and it was Dave. Dave: "You are aware, you have to stay here, right?" DJ: "As long as it's far away from Mal, fine!" Dave: "Okay, Dawn and Gwen are nearby, you should go find them." DJ did just that and saw Gwen and Dawn. DJ: "Are you two aware that Courtney made a chart?" Dawn: "Yes, but we think she's been framed, and here's why, she'd never draw herself as a cricket and it was never explained how Scott got his hands on it. Scarlett is probably trying to break them up, so we're going to talk to them about voting out Scarlett!" DJ: "I'm in, but I'd rather vote out Mal, he insulted my mom, so I had to get a little rough on him!" -- Meanwhile, as Scott and Courtney are walking, they're arguing. Scott: "Look, all I want to know is why you'd take her to the finals over me?" Courtney: "She's my friend! Besides, I don't have any intentions in voting you out, I thought at the final challenge I'd let Gwen win, that way I wouldn't have to choose between you two!" Scott: "You still drew me as a rat!" Courtney: "I didn't! I didn't draw you as a rat in it!" Scott: "So you admit you did make it!" Courtney: "Okay, yes I did make it, but I ripped it to pieces! How did you repair it?" Scott: "I didn't, Scarlett showed it to me and-" Courtney: (gasps) "I should've known! She probably made it to turn us against each other!" Scott: "Why would she do that, she's a vil- oh, I see! That little-" Courtney: "Rat! She's the rat! We should vote her off!" Scott: "Or Gwen!" Courtney: "What?" Scott: "Oh nothing!" Suddenly, Amy appeared and grabbed the couple. Amy: "You two are out!" Courtney: "Fine, whatever just take us to the others!" -- Meanwhile, Scarlett finds Mal and walks towards him. Mal: "So what have you been up to?" Scarlett: "Well the chart setup was going well until Scott showed it to Courtney, but they're still arguing." Mal: (chuckles) "I love when I see people be at each other's necks. I love some chaos..." Scarlett: (smirks) "Well, if we're lucky, one of us should win and gain entry to the Spa Hotel. To plan our next move..." Mal: "Yes, and that will be..." (pushes Scarlett down) "...me!" Mal ran off while Scarlett got up, then she is grabbed by Amy. Amy: "Gotcha nerd girl! You're the sixth one me and Dave got." Chris: (voice) "Looks like Mal wins this challenge! Everyone back to the campgrounds!" Mal: (confessional) "Looks like the king is rising to the top!" (laughs evilly) Mal gasped as he's back to Mike. Mike: (confessional) "Great! How am I going to lose if I keep winning those challenges?!" (groans) -- Then everyone is back at camp. At the mess hall, while Mal and Scarlett watched, the rest of the contestants were having a conversation. Dawn: "Okay, so we have everything cleared up and Scarlett will be voted out!" Scarlett: "Lesson One about a game of this caliber, never ever tell the person their going home, cause I can convince someone to flip, just saying!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'll use Mal for now, but I need to eliminate him at 6th!" Mal: (whispering) "Who do we vote out?" Scarlett: (whispering) "I'll get back to you on that, just intimate one of them, and we'll have four!" Mal: (whispering) "Fine!" Courtney: "Do you guys want an explanation for why I made that list?" B